Late Night Conversations
by Skate-815
Summary: S/P... ish ; This is in response to the ff challenge on phil4sam. Sam and Phil manage to crash a CID car in the middle of the night. What can they tell Jack? Sam's POV and a one shot.


**

* * *

**

A response to the fanfic challenge set by Beccy on phil4sam.

**My sentence: Phil and Sam crash a CID car.**

**Set after Sam got promoted, but before Phil left**

As I sit outside the DCI's office, a hundred and one excuses run through my mind, and I already know that none of them will be good enough. It's not enough that it was dark; not enough that Phil was the one driving and not I. The fact remains that as a DI, I should have done something to prevent Phil getting into that car; a CID car nonetheless, in the state that he was.

But Jack doesn't know Phil like I do. Like the rest of Sun Hill, he's probably aware that DS Hunter can be a stubborn bastard when he wishes, but they probably underestimate just how influential he can be when he wants to. How much his own twisted idea of logic can overpower anyone's common sense.

I stand slowly, putting a hand to my aching back and move slowly to the window. Opening the blinds by a crack, I peer outside and I find myself distinctly relieved that Phil at least had the good sense to park the remains of the mangled Vauxhall out of the street light's glow. The last thing I need is Jack glancing outside during his conversation with the Super to see that.

The creak of a door causes me to whirl around, and I spot Phil at the far end of the corridor, attempting to manoeuvre his way through the heavy double doors whilst holding two coffee cups. I sigh, and decide that however annoyed I am supposed to be with him for so foolishly endangering both of our lives, I had better help him. But only because if he manages to spill that coffee, I'll have to go to the bother of fetching myself another, and that is a journey that I doubt my throbbing left leg will consent to.

As I reach him, he hands me the steaming polystyrene cup and I take it from his grasp roughly, and I avoid the apologetic look he is shooting me.

"Peace offering?" he suggests, and his light tone infuriates me. This is so much more important than overdue paperwork, or arriving late once again to the office.

"You could have killed us, Phil!" I reply, making sure my own tone matches the sharp annoyance I feel, "It's going to take more than a cup of coffee to fix this."

"I know" he responds, but I get the distinct feeling that he had been hoping I would choose to just suddenly forgive and forget his recklessness.

We make our way slowly back to the seats positioned conveniently outside the Governor's door and I hazard a glance inside once more. Noting that he and Heaton are still deeply immersed in some documents on DCI Meadow's desk, I resign myself to a long wait.

"So… What are we going to tell him?" Phil asks and for the first time, I hear a hint of concern in his voice

"The truth, Phil" I reply as if I'd considered nothing else. Honestly, there seems to be no other explanation for the destroyed vehicle sitting in the car park, but Phil looks horrified at the prospect

"But you're not going to mention that we were at the pub first, are you?"

"I can't avoid it. Half the nick were down there tonight, and you had that argument with the barman."

"It wasn't my fault he short-changed me." I roll my eyes, well aware that we will probably never reach an agreement on this matter, but continue regardless

"He didn't short-change you Phil; you gave him a tenner, not a twenty."

"I didn't have any tens" he replies stubbornly, and one of those awkward silences that haven't fell between us since our break up descends as we both clutch at the warm beaker in our hands and stare at the wall ahead.

"You know that they'll suspend me over this." It is he that shatters the silence with this pathetic attempt at a guilt trip and I find myself almost missing his previous unwillingness to speak.

"If they do, you deserve it." I reply shortly, even if I don't strictly believe that it's true, "It won't be for long anyway"

"I don't care how long it's for. It's a couple of free days off work. What's worse is that I know certain people will think that it's hilarious" I know exactly who the people, or to be more specific, the person he is referring to is, but I don't rise to my ex boyfriend's defence. From time to time, it's easier to just let them bicker than to get involved.

A tidal wave of exhaustion hits me from nowhere, and I close my eyes slowly, resting my head against the cold cement of the wall behind the chair.

"Don't let me fall asleep" I ask him more as a precaution than anything else, for I don't actually believe it could be possible to sleep while in this much discomfort. He gives a non committal grunt in response, but I trust him.

* * *

I must have both underestimated my ability to go to sleep in any position and overestimated Phil's own ability to remain awake. My eyes open less than fifteen minutes since my last glance at my watch, but it causes a momentary panic within me. What if the DCI has already left? What if he's gone outside already and seen what Phil has done?

A quick glance inside the room sets my unease to rest. Both Jack and Superintendent Heaton are still present, but it looks like their meeting is wrapping up. I stand aside and allow my superior officer to exit, and when he notices me, he looks mildly surprised

"I thought you'd left already, DI Nixon."

"I did sir" I pause, unwilling to disclose too much before speaking directly to Jack, "I just remembered something important I had to tell the Guv." Luckily, he opts not to push the matter further and wishes me a goodnight before walking towards the front entrance. Letting out a breath I was unaware I had been holding, I turn back towards Phil's sleeping form, glad that the Super parked his car well away from where we had left the Vauxhall.

I stare at Phil and momentarily consider waking him and letting him join me for what will be the inevitable shouting. However, I know he will receive his own punishment in time, and I decide to allow him to rest for now.

Sighing, knowing the moment shouldn't be postponed any longer, I knock once on the door. Entering, I see the same faint look of surprise that had been present on Heaton's face and I try, to hide my limp from him. Obviously, I fail as his first words were

"What happened?"

"Phil and I had a small accident after leaving the Seven Bells, Guv"

"Accident?" his frown deepens, "Are you alright? Do you want a lift to the hospital?"

"No, we're both fine" I add hastily, and press on, carefully choosing my next words, "It's just that we were driving a CID car at the time, and it's gotten pretty smashed up."

"Who was driving?"

"Phil" I answer, not attempting to protect him at this stage

"Had he been drinking?" This question causes me to hesitate. I know that if Phil is found to have driven while under the influence of alcohol, the minimum punishment he will receive is a year's ban from driving. He needs his licence for coming to and from work, and for visiting his son. However, I am also aware that whatever I say now will be checked.

"Not enough to be a danger to anyone" I finally answer and I hope that it is a truthful one. Jack sighs and runs a hand through the small quantity of hair that he still has.

"Where's the car now?"

"Outside, Guv"

"Outside?" he moves to the window, and fails to notice it in the gloom, "How did you get it here?"

"Well… That's sort of the problem, Guv. Phil was driving me back to my car, and that was when we hit something"

"What did you hit?" his tone is now more curious than angry, but I know that that will soon change.

"We… Well Phil really… ran into your car." There is a moment's silence that lasts for eternity, and I can tell that he hasn't quite taken everything in.

"My car?" his disbelieving tone is laced with deserved anger and my eyes fall to the floor as I resign myself to being berated like a schoolgirl, "How did he…"

"It was dark, Guv" I interrupt, feeling the sudden need to protect my old friend, "And he might have been driving a bit too fast, but it was only because I wanted to get home before midnight." As I say this, my eyes cannot help but flick to the clock on his wall, and I see that it is well after one.

"How bad is it?"

"Quite bad, sir" I reply, knowing it to be the understatement of the century, "The CID car is just as bad too." There is a heavy silence and I know that the DCI is internally debating how to deal with the circumstances at hand. He now glances at the clock as well and grimaces at the hour

"Go home for now. I'll deal with both of you in the morning." He finally decides

"Yes Guv" I answer respectfully, and while I know that a punishment will probably follow, I can't help but feel a little relieved to escape from this meeting.

Outside the door, I place a hand on Phil's shoulder and shake him roughly.

"Come on"

"Is it time to see Jack?" he answers, blearily running a hand across his eyes

"I've already seen him." I respond, already beginning to walk away from him with as much dignity as someone with a heavy limp can. As expected, he rises and quickly follows me

"What did he say?"

"That he'd deal with us in the morning."

"And…?"

"There's nothing else."

"So, I'm not fired?" his optimistic tone begins to thaw any remaining annoyance I still feel for him

"No. Not yet anyway."

We continue in silence to the entrance, and as we begin to part, his hand flies out and touches my shoulder lightly

"Sam, I… Thank you. I owe you one" I almost tell him that I did nothing to influence Jack, however common sense prevails and I nod knowing that there will be benefits to Phil Hunter owing you a favour.

"No problem."

"Night then" he adds and he walks towards his own vehicle, past the crumpled front of DCI Meadow's car and I can't help but smile as I begin to plan exactly what to do with this favour that is owed to me by Phil Hunter.

* * *

**Blue Buttons are your friends.**

**Why don't you press the one below? :D**


End file.
